There are twelve recognized species within the genus Eucomis in the Asparagaceae family. The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Eucomis ‘Africa Night’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or the cultivar name, ‘Africa Night’. Eucomis ‘Africa Night’ was hybridized at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in Jul. 16, 2009 as a cross between Eucomis comosa ‘Reuben’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent, and Eucomis comosa ‘Sparkling Burgundy’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The new plant is a single seedling selection among several in that cross identified by the breeder code 9-6-01 through the trial process. The new plant has been asexually propagated by leaf accessions and separation of the bulbs at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014, with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.